Saiyuki: Forest Of Death
by Kawaii Lirin
Summary: Jeep has broke down, this time in a forest. Demons taunting every move of the Ikkou.
1. Chapter 1

"Sorry, Sanzo-Sama… But Jeep is too tired to go on." Hakkai uttered. Hakkais green eyes scanned over the forest they were in. "This forest it's… Weird…" Hakkai said in a worried tone.

"I know… The demonic aurora is everywhere… Untraceable." Sanzo muttered. "It is like the whole forest is a…" He was cut off.

"Get off ya' stupid monkey! This is my side!" Gojyo pushed Goku away into the side of Jeep. "I need my elbow room."

"Back off ya' stupid water sprite! That was my side! An' Stop pushin' me!" Goku whined and tried to push Gojyo off his side. "Move, ya lazy, bum, Water sprite!"

"Shut up!" Sanzo said but didn't shoot the gun. "Let's not draw attention to ourselves! So shut up or I will shoot you."

"Whatcha talkin' About Sanzo? There ain't any people here…" Goku replied. He looked around.

"Goku, Gojyo go find shelter." Sanzo ordered.

"Hakkai lets find some food…" Sanzo got out of Jeep.

"Hai! Sanzo-Sama!" Hakkai got out of Jeep..

Goku and Gojyo got out of Jeep and jeep transformed into His dragon form and landed on Hakkais shoulder. Goku and Gojyo headed into the thick forest. Sanzo and Hakkai Headed into the forest but in the opposite direction.

A few hours later

"Stupid monkey!" Gojyo sat on a rock. "I am so tired and There is no beer, no women and No smokes…" Gojyo dropped an empty box of cigarettes and sighed.

"I ain't a monkey! Ya Stupid Kappa! Hey isn't that A house!" Goku pointed to a small house. The house was lit beautifully by the sunlight escaping through the trees.

"Ya' Shouldn't Litter!" A voice yelled and a demon with long silver hair that flowed down to the ground, that had leaves and twigs in it walked forward. She picked up the Pack of cigarettes. "I killed the last person that littered!" She shot a glare at Gojyo.

"So, I was wrong, there are some chicks here! What the!" Vines Wrapped around Gojyo.

"Gojyo!" Goku yelled. " I don' know who ya' are but, Let go of Gojyo!" Goku summoned his Niyo-bou.

"So it is true…" The demon Disappeared in a puff of yellow gas. Laughter filled Both Goku and Gojyo's ears and then it stopped.

"What was that about…? Hey…. Hey… Gojyo…. Are you okay…? Cuz'…. I… Don' feel so good…" Goku fell over. With a thump he was out cold.

"Damn….Monkey…." Gojyo fell over. " I… I… Can't… Keep… My eyes open… Hey… Hey… Monkey…. Ya' awake…?" Gojyo closed his eyes.


	2. Lirin!

"So, Sanzo-Sama, Do you really know where you're going?" Hakkai asked as he followed Sanzo. He had a dumb smile on.

"No." Sanzo said dryly.

"Sanzo-Sama, How, do you suppose, we find food in a forest, I have not seen any animals." Hakkai asked.

"Dunno." Sanzo replied.

"Do you think we should go look for the others?"

"Whatever…" Sanzo snapped.

"Hai!" Hakkai started to turn around. "Lets go!"

"Mmmmm…. Yeah! All the meat buns…" Goku rolled over falling onto a hard concrete surface. He slowly opened one eye. "Huh? Wha? Where am I?"

"Hehehe, you're in my room silly!" A young, familiar female voice chuckled. The orange haired girl straddled Goku and bent over so she was right in his face.

Yaone's eyes widened when she saw Lirin bend over Goku, but she calmed down when she saw what Lirin was doing. "Oh my, Lirin-Sama, if Kougaiji finds out, we brought Goku home, he will be mad."

Goku tried to wiggle out from under Lirin. "Hey, what happened to Gojyo an' why didja bring me with ya' guys?" Goku was confused when she bent over him.

"He won't find out. An' doncha go tellin' him either!" Lirin sat back up and looked at Yaone."

"Hai… Lirin-Sama…." She said unwillingly. But she didn't want to upset Lirin.

"Gojyo wasn't there. He wasn't there with ya'!" She grinned. "I was lookin' for Sanzo. An' I found you…." She bent back down and started poking his cheeks.

"Hey, Quit it!" He swatted her hands away.

Lirin Sat up and hopped off of Goku. "Fine. Grumpy. Mean. Monkey. Nyaah!" She stuck her tongue out at him. "Yaone m'hungry!" She whined.

"Okay I'll make you two something, but make sure No one finds him. Kay?" Yaone winked to Lirin. "I never saw him."

"Okay!" Lirin grinned.

Yaone left the room.

"Sanzo-Sama, Weren't we just at this clearing?" Hakkai asked.


End file.
